Squidward Tentacles The movie
'''Squidward Tentacles The movie '''It is a 2016 film produced by Stephen Hillenburg, and unlike the previous film is not the starring SpongeBob . Summary After this occurs it is terrible and destroy all of Bikini Bottom and the disappearance of his friends even SpongeBob . now Squidward's need to be a hero and save everyone from major maritime disaster. Plots The film begins in the city of Bikini Bottom, where it seems that on a very beautiful while the rays that shine above the ocean makes the shimmering water and in one of the suburbs of the city in shellfish Street as it shows us the house Squidward, who Living with yet won sleep quiet then noted that there is an error did not come SpongeBob and Patrick to disturb him but he does not care after a simple daily routine of drinking tea and cleaning teeth riding his bike to go to work, who hated in Krusty Krabi . When he arrived at the restaurant saw the people around him, after he opened the door I did not find anyone who does not Mr. krab and not SpongeBob while customers are angry is happy, but he must hide the secret formula so as not to take plankton and loses his work, but after entering the chum bucket does not find plankton so are asked his wife and says he disappeared in the morning and had not seen him after 3 hours Squidward began to worry and go to Sandy's house to see it and it disappeared after it has already started to worry and they decide to go to the police station, but suddenly is dangerous is happening. Earth start inhaling and like an earthquake, and everyone feel pain in their heads and their eyes turned to the color red gets Squidward also, but he resists and suddenly he gets a message in his mind and tells him that the reason for this are his friends and while feel more pain tells him a message about their place and tell him that if he want stop it these disasters him shred his friends while he wants to know why he was chosen is disappearing message and after thinking briefly decides to go collect some of his luggage and riding his boat and is on his way out of the city, he challenged many of the residents who act like monsters Luckily I survived and escaped and can not caught him . While Squidward of Bikini Bottom in a remote location has gone out in front of a ship called the Titanic there hideout where he wakes up SpongeBob and krab and Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, Gary to find themselves in a large bubbles being held in seems a secret bunker and while they are trying to escape suffer shock electricity suddenly someone shows one who tells them his name Dr. Fisher says he will assess Extracted something as simple Sandy is asking them what is it and he answers essence and the and operates machine that begin to take their color. On the way Squidward boasts about his ability to escape from the monsters, but he gets a new idea and is to start again there is of him from away and why cares for a bikini bottom and did not benefit any of them, and all of a sudden come back message and she tells him she has chosen the wrong decision and is asking to get answers more she get him to another world, where explain to him that every 1588 years is the essence of power transmission from person to person and has chosen his friends and he among them, and each one represents one of the elements of nature. Category:Movies Category:2016 Category:Hichamarezki